midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana González de la Vega
Daughter of latifundist Fernando González del Río and deceased Diana de la Vega Ordoñez. Personal friend and former lover of Dr. Lailah de la Fuente. Current occupation: Activist of Android Rights and major stockholder of Prometheus Industries. Biography Birth and early childhood Born in Tiber 25 of year 635, in Nueva Ensenada, Nova Europa, Diana González de la Vega was raised in Villa Paraiso, built by her father out of his earnings in mining rights and real-estate. As a sign of her noble upbringing, Diana was given pink hair genes. In year 638, when Diana was only 3 years old, Diana's mother died poisoned by a Mandelbrot Bettle during one of her trips to Atlantis Islands. While a Mandelbrot bite is normally treatable, Diana's mother was unfortunate to have been biten in the jugular vein, giving her insufficient time to reach a hospital before dying of a cardiorespiratory stroke. Her strong Catholic faith forbid her from having her memories uploaded to a cybernetic body when she died, leaving little Diana orphan and in need of a mother. Many maids would help raise young Diana, but her father decided Diana to be raised by a cybernetic nanny, whom he decided to call Nana. Late childhood Nurtured by Nana, Diana began showing an interest in androids in general, and the topic of Android Management and Synthetic Behavioral Science fascinated her. With supervision from her father, she experimented with new directives to android servants, all in a goal to make androids become more human-like. Her final goal was to make Nana, whom she dearly loved, as human as possible. During this time she also interacted with other children in VirtuLife, a quasi-realistic virtual reality world that preceded The Grid. As she learned more about Android Management, Diana began taking small risks and began giving Nana new directives that would give her, to a certain extent, human qualities. Puberty and Adolescence When reaching 11 years old, Diana had her first period, starting the period of puberty. Her hormonal changes changed her hair color from pink to purple. During this time, she began experimenting with pornography, and realized that she liked women even more than she liked men. After a detailed testing, the doctor determined her Kinsey ScaleKinsey scale to be 4: Predominantly homosexual, but more than incidentally heterosexual. When she reached the age of 14 (15.1 Earth years), she had her first sexual relationship with a flor de dulce (specifically, a flor de dos colores) that she had picked by herself. The flor's identity is restricted for confidentiality purposes. The Accident During one of her experiments with directives, Diana accidentally supressed one of the safety directives of Nana, rendering Nana unable to rescue her in an accident that she had. She survived, but her father grew bitter towards Nana; later, he hired an android manager with connections to Chinese mafia overlord Lao Xu, to torture her in secret. Nana's torture was psychological, and it was directly proportional to the displays of affection that Diana showed for Nana. After Diana found out about the torture, she ordered Nana to give her a daisy for every painful moment that she lived after the accident. After receiving an expensive delivery of trucks filled with daisies, Diana suffered an emotional crisis, and avoided any contact with Nana until she could find a way to release her from her psychological torture. Nana's death, escape and kidnapping Shortly after her crisis, Nana was murdered by a rogue mercenary (primary suspect: K41n, pronounced Cain) who intended to kidnap Diana for a ransom (the exact motivation of the murderer for assassinating Nana are unknown). Suspecting Nana's murder had been ordered by her father, Diana attempted to commit suicide, but in the last moment she decided to escape home with the aid of a techno goons gang that helped her move to New London. While in the gang, she consumed hallucinogens, and her consumption of PsilocybinPsilocybin among other drugs triggered a permanent change in her personality, turning her into an extravert and adrenaline addict. In year 652, when she reached 17, Diana was kidnapped, stripped of all her clothes, raped and tortured before having her left hand ripped off without anesthetics in front of a camera. The video was shown to Diana's father, Fernando, with the threat of more videos appearing if he did not give half of his money to a predetermined cryptocurrency account. He died of a heart attack the same instant. After her rescue, Diana was found drugged and talking nonsense. When she returned home, after her father's burial, she set her villa on fire. Her captor was never found, and due to Diana's failure to identify him, he currently remains at large. Her traumatic experience at the hands of her captor led her to become addicted to torture, engaging in the practices of bondage and sadomasochism. A police report quotes her saying that she deserves all of her tortures for having led Nana to "that living hell". She was also quoted thanking Nana's murderer for her release. When asked about the identity of her captor, Diana refuses to give any details, citing mental health reasons. The police filed the incident as a classic case of Stockholm's syndrome. Adulthood and inheritance Shortly after her rescue, Diana was implanted a cybernetic hand. After her psychiatric treatment concluded, her mental health was publicly certified, allowing her to receive all of her father's assets in inheritance. She decided to turn the burnt remains of her villa into an android cemetery. Nana's body currently rests in a Mausoleum, below a sculpture of her crying blood, her hand extended to the sky. The Nueva Ensenada Android Cemetery has become one of the Midorian Marvels due to the artistic depictions of androids showing human qualities, and the amount of flowers currently planted and maintained there. In year 653, the same year that the Android Cemetery was created, Diana founded the Centro de Investigación y Promoción de la Etica Sobre Androides (CIPESA). As Director, she would dedicate to Android Research and Android Rights Activism. Brain Clones In year 654, with the help of an unknown body of scientists, Diana uploaded her memories into a new body, creating a Brain Clone with the identity of Dianne Connor. Dianne works as an anonymous agent to provide Diana with information that is unavailable at her because of her position and location. Whether there are other Brain Clones in existence, it is unknown. Creation of Babylon Research In year 665, she funded the startup Babylon Research in Hong Kong 2, putting Dr. de la Fuente as Project Leader. In 668, before the project reached its conclusion, Diana hired immigrant courier Rita García, providing her with false memories and ID to infiltrate Babylon Research as Android scientist. Rita García's ultimate goal is to serve as bodyguard for Dr. de la Fuente. Current location and occupation Diana González de la Vega remains working at CIPESA. She frequently goes to Hong Kong to supervise the operation of Babylon and the Grid. References Category:Characters